


Sunday Cleaning

by SpadesDame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Bakura is not abusive, Bakura needs a guide, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M, Ryou is not scared of Bakura, Ryou needs all the patience, at least not intentionally, make bakura clean up after himself 2kforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: The one where Ryou is done with cleaning up Bakura's messes and it is time for Bakura to give a hand around the house. Finally. Only he has no idea *how*.





	

.

Ryou heard the scrape of the chair before he saw Bakura get up from the table and leave the room, dirty dish still in his vacated place. He sighed, collecting both their plates and placing them in the sink, filling a bowl with hot water in preparation.

 

Ryou went around the living room, picking up empty beer bottles and coke cans. At fishing a torn apart packet of chips from under the couch he scrunched up his nose in disgust. This was too much.

 

“Hey Ryou-‘’ A pair of boxers came flying to hit Bakura square on the face. “What the fuck?’’

“I am beyond done with you!’’ Ryou’s screech came from the bathroom.

“Tsk. Such a landlord you are.’’

Ryou was suddenly in the doorway, gaze furious and arms crossed defensively. “ _Landlord.’’_ Ryou mimicked. I am not your housemaid! We both live here so both of us are supposed to clean up after ourselves! So pick up your damn underwear!’’ Ryou stormed past Bakura and down the hall to the bedroom, leaving Bakura speechless.

_What the hell has gotten into him anyway?_

 

Bakura was sprawled on the couch, a can of coke in his hand, the remote in the other as he shuffled the TV. Stumbling upon a rerun of the most recent tournament he sneered at the image of the so called ‘king of games’ making his final move, causing his opponent’s life points to drop to zero. He quickly switched to the next channel, preferring a cooking pots telemarketing show over the annoying, pleased look that he knew was about to cross the other’s face. Or worse, _condescending_.

He heard scuffle behind him but when he turned to look Ryou had passed without a word. Bakura turned his attention back to the TV, sprawling lower on the couch, while keeping an ear out for the other. Gods knew yadonushi had been twitchy lately.

Just as he had almost forgotten about him, Ryou reappeared, this time holding a bright red bucket and a long green mop. The first he set down on the floor, the other he held out to Bakura. “Hold this,’’ he said, face unreadable, and Bakura automatically complied while trying to decipher the look on Ryou’s face. Calmly, Ryou turned and walked away, leaving Bakura with his new company. “What the hell?’’ Bakura exclaimed, staring at the green stick in horror.

“It’s your turn to swipe the floor today.’’ Ryou’s even voice came from the doorway.

“What am I supposed to do with these?’’ Bakura sneered, unwilling to admit the sudden shift had thrown him. Something as simple as housework should be like a children’s game for the Thief King.

“You put water in the bucket, then dip the mop in. I’m sure you can do it, yami. I believe in you.’’

“Yeah fuck you, yadonushi.’’

Ryou snickered. “Maybe later. If you’re good.’’ Ryou threw over his shoulder, leaving his dark side in his misery.

Bakura resisted the urge to throw bucket and mop alike in his direction. After all, how difficult could it be? With newfound confidence, he grabbed the bucket and strode to the bathroom, nose high and back straight.

 

 

Half an hour later, Ryou emerged from the bedroom to a strange sight. Bakura was quite literally standing in a pool of his own making, furiously swiping at the floor while grumbling incoherently under his breath. Ryou had no doubt that by this point it was past the realm of floor cleaning routine and into personal offence while his yami tried his best to wipe up his own mess as water flooded the living room floor. Ryou leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and watched in silence.

Eventually, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “I think you missed a spot, yami.’’

Bakura positively growled, frantically searching for the spot he was supposed to have missed. Ryou was done for as he suddenly doubled over, a loud cry of laughter overtaking him. He wheezed and sputtered and held his belly, unable to believe his eyes.

“Listen here you asshole!’’ Bakura yelled, dropping the mop with a clatter. He squeezed his hands into fists, his back rigid at the humiliation. “Stop laughing at me!’’ He had been caught at a moment of weakness and his partner had witnessed it. He was determined not to allow such a display ever again. As he lounged for the boy, though, fate appeared to have other plans for him. It seemed to happen in slow motion, how he slipped on the wet floor, scrambling for purchase, only to have his left leg stuck in the dirty water bucket. One moment he was looking at Ryou face to face and the next he was taking a nosedive to the floor, looking at the toes of Ryou’s shoes with dirty water soaking his own clothes. Bakura hit the floor with his fists, wondering when his humiliation might end, if ever.

“Bakura!’’ Ryou had stopped laughing, kneeling instead by the fallen boy. “Are you hurt?’’

Bakura reached out a hand but then Ryou offered his own all Bakura did was pull his yadonushi to the floor with him. He was damned if he was going to be the only one wet here. Ryou yelped as he fell, but still Bakura made sure to take the brunt of his fall, letting him land mostly on top of him before he rolled them both over, placing Ryou under him.

Roy was looking up at him tenderly, almost but not quite smiling. Bakura gritted his teeth, fisting soft white hair without pulling. Ryou’s hand caressed his cheek softly before tucking an unruly strand of hair behind his ear. “Silly yami, you’re supposed to squeeze most of the water out before laying the mop on the floor.’’

“You tell me this now?’’ Bakura sputtered. Now Ryou did smile, bringing both hands u to cup Bakura’s face. An unreadable look of a different kind was crossing his face this time. “What? Stop staring at me like that!’’

“You did it. You actually did it.’’ Ryou grinned wider, pressing a light kiss on Bakura’s nose, then his cheek, his jaw, his forehead.

“What is that, yadonushi?’’ Bakura asked, apprehensive.

“You shared the chores with me,’’ Ryou answered, wrapping his arms around Bakura’s neck to pull him closer. He smirked. “Don’t worry yami, we might perfect your technique yet.’’

“Aaaa! Yadonushi! Stop making fun of me or I-‘’

“You?’’ Ryou held steadily onto the other’s head, keeping eye contact.

“Once I would have made you pay!’’ Bakura stuttered, but there was no real fire to his words.

“I know, yami. But that is neither here nor now.’’ Ryou brushed Bakura’s bangs from his face and kissed him, a light touch of lips, before patting his arm. “Come on, let’s go wash up and I’ll help you settle this mess. How’s that sound, hm?’’

“What do you mean you’ll help _me_ , yadonushi?’’ Bakura squinted at his light, retracting the hand he had held out to help him up.

“Hey now, if you don’t want my help, suit yourself.’’ Ryou said, smiling all the while, unperturbed that he had to get up on his own. Bakura didn’t grace that with an answer, but his spine stiffened slightly, so that had Ryou not been paying attention he wouldn’t have noticed it. In the hallway, he cut past Ryou, striding purposefully to the bathroom and no doubt claiming first shower. Ryou knew he couldn’t expect much more from Bakura at the moment, but it was okay.

 

 _Later_ …

“And this is how you do it. Now you just have to wait for a couple of minutes so it’s dry before stomping all over, and you’re done!’’

Bakura sat cross-legged on the couch, a towel still covering his head while Ryou re-wiped the floor, all the while explaining to his yami. Bakura has not spoken a word, but neither had he turned on the TV, or even walked out on him. Ryou counted that as a step in the right direction.

“Hey yadonushi,’’ Bakura mumbled after a while. “Do you think I get that reward now?’’

“Sure thing, yami. Just wait a minute. We can’t step through the livingroon yet!’’

“Screw the damn floor!’’ Bakers yelled, springing up from the couch, towel falling unceremoniously behind him as he lifted Ryou clear off the floor in one fluid motion. It would be far from the first time he had stepped all over Ryou’s clean floor anyway. Ryou laughed, holding on to Bakura’s shoulders as he was carried to the bedroom.

It had gone better than expected.

 

 

“Next up, yami, let’s try laundry, hm?’’

“Yadonushi!!!!!!’’

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else trying to write on a tablet with autocorrect set on making Bakura=Bakers and yadonushi=madness? Well here I am. I might not be writing my book, but I wrote a one-shot for yugioh. 
> 
> It's something that has been irking me for a while now, how Ryou is scared shitless of Bakura in nearly all fanfics and I thought I would take a step towards setting things straight. 
> 
> Furthermore, no beta, so I appreciate any help and corrections, you guys. After all, hey, I'm new!! I'm a nineties kid with only minor knowledge of yugioh before a month or so!! So please let me know if i screwed up!!


End file.
